Once Upon a Clan
by CaptainFrosty
Summary: Warrior Cats AU - A series of one-shots surrounding Emma of WindClan and Killian of RiverClan.


The night was dark, the deep clouds promising rains that would keep them in their dens for quite some time. A cold breeze rippled through the moor, the moonlit grass swaying gently in the winds. But the cool air and long shadows were a welcome escape from the close proximity of her Clanmates – She loved them, she truly did. But being so close to the many did get under her fur, especially after being so used to the freedom of a Loner's life.

Before WindClan, Emma had lived as a Loner, with a thieving tendency. She wasn't seen as an enemy by the Clans that she lived alongside – No, more of a nuisance, and being chased off Clan territory had become a routine for the felines that lived there. She'd only ever steal a small mouse, or a weak thrush, and kept the meaty meals for the residents during the cold moons. It was a silent agreement between them – She'd be able to stay on the territory for, say, a week, then they'd finally chase her off. It was a circulation that had become her life.

Of course, that was before Neal. The kittypet had run from his household, and seemed to adopt her little routine. They'd crossed paths, became allies, and he'd abandoned her when raiding WindClan for some herb he needed. Long story short, he broke her heart. She really preferred not to talk about it.

For a few moons, she'd been trapped in some form of cell in the WindClan camp. When it became evident that her pleas of innocence rang true, she was reluctantly given the offer of joining their group by Queenstar. With the mutual hesitation, she'd accepted their request, and adopting an outwards confidence, slid into their group. Mainly with the help of two of the WindClanners.

Their names were Princecharming and Snowwhite – Apparently, these names were odd, but lately, with SkyClan visiting ever more often alongside more kittypets joining their groups, they were becoming commoner by the generation. Odd names aside, Princecharming and Snowwhite were an inseparable item, and it was a rarity to see one without the other. It was also a rarity to not see the two whispering quietly, staring at Emma from a distance.

Still, they were friends, and she enjoyed their company, however strange it was. But, as of right now, their friendliness was becoming all too much, and some time alone was necessary.

The grass was flattened by her paws as she walked, and the scent of a night patrol was still strong in the air. It was a comforting smell, and she gave a happy sniff of the breeze, free to look ridiculous with her mouth open and tongue hanging out like a canine's. The heather was drifting from the east breeze, before it was lost in the changing direction of the wind, and a new scent come to her attention.

 _RiverClan_.

Emma gave a frown – She shouldn't be able to smell any from all the way out here. Putting herself into motion, she began loping in the direction, neck craned to keep track of the scent. Her blonde fur was tickled by the grass, but she ignored the sensation, keen on her trail. Before long, she reached the border, where the weak trees had sprouted, spurred on by the river that the other Clan thrived with.

The moon was full, shedding light onto all it could reach. One of those reachable objects was a figure sitting on the edge of the river, reeking of RiverClan. She continued until she was only tail-lengths away, standing just inside their border, frowning faintly.

" You know, you're a bit close. I thought it was a mutual acceptance to stay on the other bank. " She murmured.

Apparently deep in thought, the figure gave a jolt, but spun at a comfortable pace. Emma blinked in surprise – She was met by icy blue eyes at a shocking, almost impossible colour, framed by black fur of a night-like shade. Around his optics was an even deeper black, artificial, as if from some form of coal. After a long moment, his foggy gaze clearing from his state of thought, the male gave a sharp smirk, teeth glinting in the pale light.

" Ahoy, lass. I'd say the same to you, but a gentlemen never mimics a lady. What may your name be? " His words were a slur of charm, and alongside his expression and the whole leaning forward business, he appeared to be a bit of a femme's man.

Emma shook her head, not completely at ease with this stranger, no matter how handsome. She'd never even seen him at _Gatherings_ , let alone know him. Why hadn't she seen him before? " No way, buddy. Who are _you_? " Let it be said that she didn't let people in _that_ easily. Too much experience.

The RiverClanner wasn't fazed by her stubbornness, merely chuckling at her antics and giving a mocking bow. " Captainhook at your service, lass. However, you may call me Killian – Clan names are all too formal. "

Emma opened her mouth to question him on why he had a Loner name, until her gaze fell on a piece of metal resting where his left paw should be. Upon staring at it for a good minute, she concluded that it was connected to a brace that was held on by a series of straps up against his shoulder, blending in with his fur. A million questions came to mind – Why did he have it? Where did he lose it? Was it from a dog? She was just thinking of opening her mouth and voicing those thoughts when his deep tone broke the silence.

" You alright there, darling? " He rumbled, the amusement only floating on the surface. Underneath was a layer of hurt and annoyance, like staring at his hook was a common but insulting occurrence.

" Yea, yea, I'm fine. I'm, um, Emma. WindClan. " She stumbled, and Killian just gave a warm smile.

" Nice to meet you, Emma. "


End file.
